A Heart's Goodbye
by MuteShadow
Summary: She loved him too much to say Goodbye. An angsty one shot between InuYasha and Kagome. Recommended: Tissues, and to listen to the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by Dht while reading.


_A Heart's Goodbye_  
-By MuteShadow   
-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I, MuteShadow, do not own _InuYasha_. Any _InuYasha_ related items are respectfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi and her producers/lawyers.

WARNING: Sexual Situations Lemons, limes etc..., Violence/Gore and strong Language.

-----------------------------------------------

My Corner:

Here is a sad, angsty one-shot I wrote in my spare time. It is full of irony, love and the cruel reality that is life. Thank you for reading this.

Rate and Review;

-MuteShadow

-----------------------------------------------

Tears slowly trickled down a cheek as a shaking, bloody hand ran through a silver mane. Bowing her head in despair, a girl sobbed a heart wrenching cry, her small body shivering from the force and power of her depression. Raising her head, her eyes no longer hiding underneath her onyx bangs, she shook her head in denial.

"InuYasha...onegai...Dont leave me.." she whispered, her brown eyes letting loose of their wet prisoners. The scratched and pale face of her hanyou gazed up into her tear-streaked face blankly, the once vibrant golden eyes dead.

_'I know there is something in the wake of your smile_.'

Her chest hurt and seemed to burn from her heart-wrenching cries. Her heart seemed to have fallen and broken into millions of pieces that had been picked up by the stale, chilling breeze and been carelessly blown away by the unforgiving wind that swept across the barren war field. Her lips trembling, Kagome felt her throat constrict as she tried to hold in her sobs. Her trembling hand running through the hair she once had adored, now currently clumped with dirt and dried blood, the miko looked in silent torture as her only love lay dead before her.

Her Mother had said, she had to know when to say good bye. Her chest heaving, the tears continued to blurr the horrible vision of her love's dead stare and torn figure. Yet she could never bring herself to say good bye. Two years she had stood by _his_ side.

For two long, adventurous years filled with sorrow, love, laughter and tears, she had watched him slowly change from the loud, mean hanyou to the loyal, loving boy who had always been misunderstood. She had watched him grow in both mind and strength from the first swing of his Tessaiga to protect her to his last breath when he took Naraku's last attack to save her.

_'I get a notion from the look in your eyes_.'

Kagome gazed into those eyes that had once told her everything about him. Those once brilliant, golden jewels now were a dark opaque gold; lifeless and hollow. They had once sparkled with anger, love, courage, happiness, sadness, loss, warmth...

He had said he didnt need anything or anyone. But they all needed him. Especailly her.

_'You've built a love but that love falls apart.'_

Her mind flooded with memories; all to painful to bear alone. Their first kiss, her freeing him from the Goshinboku, watching his lips meeting his old love's, his countless acts of bravery and love as he protected her...

Closing her eyes and crying, she threw herself on his bloody, torn chest. Her tiny fists clutched his red hoari desperatly with a strength she had never known she possessed. "You said you would always be here for me InuYasha! Please dont leave me! I love you as a hanyou...I love you for who are! InuYasha...I need you! Come back! Onegai! InuYasha! Ai shiteru!" she sobbed uncontrollably, her eyes forced shut tightly to stop the flowing the flowing tears.

_'A little peice of Heaven turns into Dark...'_

Her eyes snapped open, her lips trembling uncontrollably. Closing her eyes and sobbing, Kagome rubbed her face on the fire rate hoari, remembering how many times it had been torn fighting for her, how many times he had given to her as a silent outward gesture of his love and concern. Bringing her face up, her tears splattered on his scratched cheek. Her hand rising on it's own accord, she pushed back the silver bangs and smiled despite herself, the wet tears that would never cease to trickle down her face.

_'Listen to your Heart when he's calling for you...'_

"Kagome!" His voice echoed in her mind. Always so gruff but edged with a softness only she could detect. He had tried to push her away by acting like a bastard but if anything, he had only ended up bringing her closer to his heart. She had seen into his soul and heart and knew he was the one for her.

'_Listen to your heart..theres nothing else you can do.'_

Biting her bottom lip as her body shook and her mind became numb, Kagome kneeled beside InuYasha silently. There was nothing she could do but sit here and remember their love with a stoney heart. Hiding her eyes beneath her onyx bangs, her fists gathered her torn, green skirt as they shook with her quiet sobs. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to live happily ever after. All stories and adventures ended like that. Her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, she now sobbed harder. She had waited for a moment to tell him she loved him but that moment hadn't come. She had waited all her life it seemed for him only to have him slip through her fingers.

_'I dont know where you're going and I do know why_.'

"Kagome...I like having you by me." He had whispered in her ear while holding her closer.

Her eyes wide with anguish as she shook her head from the side to look away from the hanyou's still form. He had loved her no matter how much he tried to deny it. Kagome coughed as she tried to restrain her wails of pain in her chest. They had defeated Naraku but at an unbearable price. Her brown eyes shifting to gaze around her, the bodies of her comrades and friends lay scattered around her. Miroku and Sango had died together, holding each other in their arms when Naraku shot a large blast of power at them. Shippou and Kirara had been killed instantly by Naraku's miasma and soon, it was just the miko and InuYasha.

They had fought together bravely, both determined to avenge their friends and live together to remember them well. The small face became impassive as the girl stared blankly at her blood soaked hands that now lay on her sides limpy. But it hadn't worked out that way.

'_But listen to your heart before you tell him Goodbye_.'

She hadn't meant to be caught unawares but she had been. She had been protecting InuYasha's back while firing her arrows at the many youkai and Naraku had snuck up behind her. The youkai had been determined to rid of the miko who had the power and ability to kill him and give the hanyou the strength to destroy him. In a desperate attempt, Naraku had sent a large attack of youkai upon the startled girl. She had raised her arms infront of her face, her mouth agape in horror.

Just as they were to strike, InuYasha had leapt in front of her, taking the many swords into his body. Time had froze then as he slipped to the ground, his eyes wide with shock as his blood soaked through his hoari. He had then raised his eyes to her disbelieving face and smirked sadly.

"Baka. I do love you." He had whispered before then slipping to the ground, unconscious.

'_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_.'

The last battle hadn't been worth it. She had lost her friends and family that she had loved dearly. As she saw InuYasha quickly die by her, a rage and indescribable despair had enveloped the girl. A blast of energy had shot from her body and killed the horrified Naraku and his army instantly. Her body turning almost mechanically, the miko stared at the completed jewel that lay a few meters from her, bright and purified during her attack. Going on her hands and knees, the girl crawled to it and stared numbly at the item that had caused all this anguish that now slowly killed her.

How many times had she fought with InuYasha?

"Keh! I dont care about you and that wolf shit!" He had screamed jealously on many occasions.

She had been angry and annoyed and quickly yelled, "Osuwari!" To only leave for home to ponder his actions angrily.

_'The precious moments are a lost in the tile. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems.'_

All her precious memories were nothing but memories. She wanted her living, breathing hanyou in her arms. Glaring at the jewel as the tears now ran from the corners of her eyes swiftly, she clenched her teeth and crushed her eyes shut as if to block the image of the glowing ball of power. _This_ is what had caused _everything_. InuYasha's and Kikyou's pain, Miroku's Kazanna, Sango's and Kohaku's loss, Shippou's familys deaths...

Everything was centered on this tiny jewel. The tiny hands tightened around the warm orb angrily. If only she could destroy it. If only she could get rid of this thing and get her life back.

_'A feeling of belonging to your dreams.'_

Her dreams. Her dreams were gone and dead. Her lips trembling she smiled sadly. Just as she. Picking up a nearby sword, she lifted the heavy weapon.

_'Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.'_

InuYasha.

_'Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.'_

Glancing at the figure, she closed her eyes and held the leather hilt tightly. Looking down at the jewel in her hands, she bowed her head as she prepared to make her wish.

"I wish for a new beginning and for everyone to forget this tragity."

The jewel glowed and then pulsed. Dropping it, Kagome watched awe-struck as the jewel then simply faded away. Noticing her friends were not moving and remained dead, she cried out her anger and despair. Shaking her head, she sobbed. No. This wasn't fair! It was an unselfish wish! They were supposed to be revived!

_'And there were voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words_.'

"Kagome.." Someone whispered from behind her.

Blinking, she looked around her. Her mouth fell agape as the glowing figures of her friend's souls smiled at her, their hands making a 'come' gesture to her. "Come with us on a new journey." They murmured.

InuYasha stepped forward, her golden eyes glowing softly. "I need you." The hanyou whispered.

_'The scent of magic the beauty thats been_.'

Her heart warming, she glanced at the sword. Nodding as the tears slowly fell, the miko pressed the sword to her heart, the white figures fading from view to leave her with their dead bodies. Her mind set, she breathed in and out slowly to calm herself.

_'When love was wilder then the wind_.'

Staring one last time at the blank face of her hanyou, the girl smiled through her tears. With the famous courage her lover once bore in his heart, she pushed the sword into her small body, the blade piercing her heart. Pain tore through the girl as the metal object slid through her body and escaped through her back. Her hands falling from the hilt, she knelt infront of InuYasha's body, her eyes wide with the pain.

Her lips trembling as blood then slowly trickled from the corner of her mouth, Kagome gasped as the pain slowly faded away and a feeling of arms hugging her from behind her calmed her body. Her tears slowly falling as she wept quietly with joy, she smelt a familiar scent from behind her. Smiling, her tears falling from her cheek, she sighed.

_InuYasha._

Her view suddenly blackened as she then died, her body slumped over InuYasha's. Grass softly sprung from the once black field as a new beginning formed, and the bodies of the heroes slowly dissapeared into the air. Where they once lay, Forget Me Not flowers flourished where those six brave souls had laid; forgotten and dead. It is said there spirits visit the place, at peace and reliving the days of when they travelled for the good of man and youkai alike.

-----------------------------------------------

Translations:

Hanyou: Half-breed

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Demon

Onegai: Please


End file.
